Robotic platforms may be deployed into various environments that are not ideal for direct human operation. Tele-operated robotic systems including robotic platforms can be used to perform remote operations in such environments with some input from operators positioned remotely. However, operators' perception of operating environments is limited by the sensory fidelity level of the system. For such systems to be effective, the operators must be effectively tele-present in the operating environments with sufficient and truthfully sensory feedback. In general, higher sensory fidelity provided to an operator yields greater sense of presence in the operating environment and more effective operating instructions provided by the operator. On the flip side, the remote control can be very challenging when a lack of some sensory experience results in limited situation awareness. In most conventional tele-operated robotic systems, operators have limited information about actual operating environments. The primary sensory feedback is visual. Even robotic platforms with sophisticated vision systems provide limited information to their operators. Humans naturally rely on multiple senses to learn about their environment and not only vision. Limiting operators to visual information restricts operator's ability to comprehensively understand the environment and provide necessary instructions. Furthermore, typical tele-robotic systems suffer from what is called “cyclopean vision.” Specifically, such systems include monoscopic cameras and displays that provide no binocular stereopsis. Depth cues are critical for understanding of the environment and performing various operations in this environment, such as manipulation tasks and, more so, for fine manipulation tasks. Each variety of distortion introduced impairs the operator's ability to work precisely and can cause fatigue with prolonged use.